BROKENHEART EFFECT ll SHINee : FF ll GS ll CRACK PAIR
by aiyueo girl
Summary: Lee EunSook /Kenapa duniaku menjadi tidak jelas... hah aku streeessssssssss.../ MinSook, BumSook, Bumhee,,, CRACK PAIR/ No Bash / DLDR / yang ngaku unyu sudi ripiu :D


SHINee ~ Fiction

Title: BROKENHEART EFFECT

Cast: Eun Sook, Minho, Kibum, Taemin, Junghee  
Pairing: BumSook/ MinSook  
Disclaimer: Standard  
Warning: Genderswitch, Crack Pair, AU, OOC, Typo(s) everywhere, Plot loakan, Diksi sedikit dipaksakan dan tidak unyu seperti auhtor /PLAK/  
Do not copy paste without permission  
DLDR

* * *

[EunSook P.O.V]

Hambar…  
Kata itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupanku saat ini, aku Lee Eun Sook sebut saja gadis manis atau gadis imut. Bukan ku bermaksud narsis, tapi memang kenyataannya banyak yang bilang begitu padaku. Lagi pula tak ingin disebut gadis hambar tentunya.  
Dengan pipiku yang chubby, ditambah deretan gigi kelinciku yang mengkilap, dan senyuman bulan sabitku yang menurut lebih dari sepuluh orang mengatakan senyumanku itu indah, cukup membuktikan aku terlihat benar-benar gwiyomi.

.

Namun seseorang...  
Ahh... bukan! Dua orang tepatnya, telah membuat hidupku mati rasa. Dua orang yang tak lain adalah kekasih ku yang mencampahkan ku bagaikan barang bekas yang tak berguna, dia Kim KiBum. Lelaki yang ku kira akan selalu setia. Berhasil membuat perkiraanku meleset tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, karena apa?  
Karena dia berselingkuh dengan Kim Junghee orang kedua yang membuat hidupku mati rasa, ia teman dekat KiBum. Kukira Junghee hanya teman biasa, namun ternyata mereka merajut kasih dibelakangku. Menghianatiku, dan membiarkan ku tau dari mulut orang lain, mengenai fakta teraktual hubungan mereka.

.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, KiBum lebih memilih mengantar atau menjemput Junghee, dibanding berkencan denganku.  
.

Lalu kemudian aku menangkap kemesraan mereka dengan mataku sendiri, saat itu KiBum menolak ku ajak jalan, dia bilang dia sedang sakit. Sebagai kekasih yang baik aku berinisiatif menjenguk kerumahnya, namun tak ku dapati batang hidungnya disana. Pembantunya bilang dia ke studio music hendak membuat mini album indie bersama Junghee, segera saja ku langkahkan kaki ini menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Alhasil, aku pun melihat mereka tengah berpelukan mesra.

.

Mengetahui aku telah ditipu, serasa bagai dihujam ribuan panah Shinobi, kemudian dihantam pukulan ka-me-ha-me milik goku, hingga dihujani jurus seribu sakura milik Byokuya Kuchiki. Kalian taukan rasanya.  
.

SAKITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

.

HAHhhhh,,, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri didepan gerbang sebuah sekolah, dan memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolahku sebelumnya. Setelah kutengok papan nama sekolah yang berada tepat di atas pintu gerbang. Baru ku tau ini adalah tempat yang bernama KaNaTa-Gakuen.

.

Mulutku setengah terbuka saking kagetnya, bukankah ini sekolah terbaik ditokyo?!

.

Ahh, aku baru ingat ayahku pindah berkerja di jepang, mungkin aku menyetujui ajakan beliau pergi ke negara ini, setelah semua penghianatan yang ku peroleh. Dari dua manusia jahat itu, Kalian tau kan maksudku, Kibum dan Junghee. Aku hanya ingin melupakan mereka yang memberikan kenangan pahit diSeoul.

Rupanya ini jam pulang sekolah, pantas saja banyak siswa berlarian keluar.

Aku pun mengikuti salah satu rombongan dari mereka, terus berjalan bersama segerombolan orang yang tak ku kenalserta menyusuri jalanan yang tak biasa membuatku merasa lelah, kuputuskan sedikit membelokkan langkah, hingga tiba-tiba aku sudah menginjakkan kaki kedalam toko komik.  
Toko komik yang bangunannya nampak tua dari luar, toko ini terletak disebuah gang dekat jalan artery kota Tokyo.  
Pertama ku menginjakkan kaki di beranda toko, aku merasa aura-aura aneh berkelebat dari dalam toko.

Dan jika kau Tanya mengapa aku bisa sampai disini?  
.

.

Tanyakan saja pada kedua kakiku dengan betis yang berisi ini, mereka berdua melangkah begitu saja, padahal otakku memerintahkan pada keduanya agar mereka beranjak sedikit didekat pintu masuk toko ini, karena niat awal ku adalah memamjakan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering hingga mata ini menangkap siluet mesin penjual minuman otomatis, tepat disamping pintu masuk toko komik tua ini.

.

Mungkin karena aura aneh yang berkelebat dari dalam toko itu, menarik kakiku semakin dalam. Jauh hingga kedalam diantara deretan buku-buku komik yang berdebu.  
Satu pertanyaanku, dimana penjaga tokonya?  
.

"Kau Mencariku?!"

.

Demi rambut naruto yang selalu berwarna kuning aku kaget sekali, mendapati sesosok pria disampingku.  
Aku terhenyak menatap seorang dihadapanku ini, agak aneh melihat pria di usia tua mewarnai rambutnya dengan cat rambut berwarna orange. Ayahku saja tanpa dicat rambutnya berubah putih dengan sendirinya..  
" Aku kan bukan ayahmu, ini asli bukan di cat "  
.

Hhhaaaaaaaaa,  
.

Apa bapak-bapak ini bisa membaca pikiranku?  
Aku sedikit melongo dengan gaya anggun, mengaguminya, siapa sih orang ini kenapa terlihat familiar dimataku?  
.

" Panggil aku Tuan Kurosaki, bacalah ini…"  
.

Tuan kurosaki?  
Ichigo Kurosaki kah?

"Thats right babe..."

Sekali lagi dia menjawab pertanyaan batinku, lalu memberiku komik using yang ia ambil dari rak di sebelah kanan tempat kami berdiri, aku sedikit bergidik melihat sampulnya yang berdebu, sangat berdebu hingga membuatku tak berniat membaca.  
Namun orang berambut orange ini memaksaku untuk membuka buku komik itu.  
Dan saat pertama kali aku membukanya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.  
.

WHUSSSSSSSS

.  
.

Pusaran angin besar keluar begitu saja dari halaman komik yang terbuka, reflek aku membuang komik itu, namun komik yang tak tertutup itu tetap mengeluarkan efek pusaran angin yang dahsyat, menjadikan buku-buku disekitar beserta rak-raknya beterbangan. Kemudian masuk bagaikan tertelan komik, ku mundurkan langkah mencari sesuatu yang kuat untuk ku jadikan pegangan agar aku tak ikut tertelan kedalam.  
Tunggu...  
Dimana TUAN KUROSAKI?  
.

Kekuatan angin itu sangatlah besar hingga badanku yang sedikit berisi ini bisa ditariknya.

.  
KROSAKKK  
BRUKK

.  
Aww,, rasanya sakit sekali saat tubuhku jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau.  
Dimana ini?  
Apakah ini efek pusaran angin?  
Apakah aku berada didalam dunia komik?  
ANEH  
DIMANA BAPAK KUROSHAKI…

.  
" Ada penyusuuuuup! " seseorang berseru  
mungkinkah dia meneriaki ku?

.  
Sedetik kemudian beberapa tombak mengarah mengelilingi tubuhku…

.

Berusaha menyadari situasiku, saat ini.  
Menyesuaikan mataku memandangi orang-orang yang menggeret lenganku kasar, membuat langkahku terseok-seok, orang-orang ini memakai baju mirip hanbok yang digunakan para pengawal kerajaan, seperti yang selalu ku lihat diserial drama saeguk.  
Tungguuu…  
HANBOK?  
Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku berada ditokyo.  
.

.  
Hanya menatap kosong kearah orang-orang yang menyeretku, tanpa ku sadari mereka sudah menghadapkanku pada pemimpin mereka.

.

Salah seorang prajurit yang menyeretku melapor.  
" Yang mulia,,, kami telah menemukan penyusup mungkin dia orang suruhan dari Goguryu…"

.

.

Hahhh_ apa komik yang ku buka tadi bercerita tentang dinasti Jo Seon?!  
Ayolahh,, aku tak mungkin benar-benar ditelan komik kan?!  
Oh, Come On Lee Eun Sook... Jangan Gila DONK!

.

" apa tujuanmu kemari? Kau mata-mata raja KiBum dan ratu Junghee hahh…. !"

.  
Tunggu raja KiBum?  
Ratu Junghee?

.

Kenapa aku harus mendengar nama mereka lagi.

.

Pandangnku mengarah tajam, setajam tatapan saringgan kakashi pada seorang yang baru saja bertanya padaku.

" menurutmu? "  
Ujarku  
.

Orang itu mendekat padaku. Baru ku sadari dia seorang pemuda, pemuda yang tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari Kibum. Tubuhnya pun lebih tinggi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai kearahku,

.  
.

" Cih,, Kau cukup berani rupanya.. "

Dia berkata dengan sinis  
Tangannya menarik daguku, kasar.

UGH SAKIT!  
.

Mata itu menatap kearahku tajam, entah mengapa aku seperti terhipnotis. Sadarlah eun sook kau mungkin sedang bermimpi.  
.

JDERRRR

.

tiba–tiba saja langit menjadi gelap dan petir pun menggelegar  
.

"Pangeran... kita harus segera kembali keistana..."

Salah satu pengawal itu berseru kearahku, ah tidak lebih tepatnya kearah namja yang tengah memegang daguku ini. Oh, jadi dia pangeran...

"Baiklah... kita pulang keistana sekarang juga"  
Ah, suaranya sangat manly ditelingaku...

Kira–kira siapa yah namanya?

JDEERRR

BYUUURRR

SPLASH

Oh, tidak mengapa aku jadi berada di tengah lautan begini?

BLOOP

Haahhh, kenapa pangeran tadi berpakaian seperti...

"Kau will turner?"  
Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya

"Ahh... bukan aku choi minho... hanya saja ayah ku bernama turner..."

Oh apa lagi ini?

Kenapa duniaku menjadi tidak jelas... hah aku streeessssssssss...

Tunggu, apa ini..aku merasa tak nyaman dengan kakiku yang kugunakan untuk berenang di tengah lautan ini... sesuatu melilit erat dan menarik–narik kakiku... saat aku berenang menyelam kedalam kudapati tentacle octopus raksasa tengah melilitku...

Aku pun berusaha melepaskan jeratan octopus jelek ini. Kemudian pangeran yang tadi mengaku bernama choi minho, anak tuan turner membantuku melepaskan tentacle octopus jelek ini.  
.

.  
Aahh... dia baik sekali,,, sungguh tipe pangeran sejati...  
Aahh... aku lelah... dan semua menjadi gelap...  
.

.  
[End EunSook P.O.V]

.  
.

.  
Disalah satu kamar pasien rumah sakit besar kota seoul, namja tampan nan tinggi semampai berteriak–teriak memanggil suster melalui interkom, salah satu fasilitas yang ada di ruangan itu.  
.

"SUSTER... CEPAT KEMARI... SUS... PANGGIL DOKTER TAEMIN  
TUBUHNYA BERGERAK... SUSTER... TUBUHNYA BERGERAK..."  
.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiga perawat serta seorang dokter yang diketahui bernama lee taemin, terlihat dari nametag baju yang ia kenakan. Memasuki kamar pasien yang berisi seorang namja yang terlihat segar bugar namun memakai baju pasien, dan seorang yang yeoja yang terbaring dengan tubuh yang bergerak tak teratur. Dari nametag yang terpasang diujung ranjang pasien, yeoja itu bernama LEE EUN SOOK.

.

Dokter taemin segera menangani pasien yang akrab di panggil eunsook, oleh keluarga yang biasa menjenguk. Ditengah kegiatannya, sang dokter merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran pasien yang ditempatkan satu ruangan dengan eunsook. Dia pun menegur...

"Tuan choi... tolong kembalilah ke tempatmu..."

.

.

Perintah dokter taemin sembari menutup tirai pemisah antara ranjang eunsook dengan namja bermarga choi. Dengan langkah lunglai namja itu pun kembali duduk diatas ranjangnya yang diujungnya terdapat nametag bertuliskan CHOI MINHO.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat tubuh eunsook terbaring untuk pertama kalinya dalam ruangan yang sama dengan namja bernama choi minho, namja yang dua minggu lebih dulu menempati kamar pasien bernomor 2114 itu. Dokter taemin bercerita jika eunsook adalah pasiennya yang malang, dia tertabrak bus yang kehilangan kendali dan melaju cepat kearahnya yang tengah berdiri termenung di trotoar. Berdiri termenung mendapati kekasihnya tengah mencium yeoja lain disebrang jalan. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri yang membawanya kerumah sakit.

Saat dioperasi dokter memprediksi jika eunsook tidak akan bertahan lama dari koma, dan dipindahkan dalam ruangan yang sama dengan minho. Setelah dua bulan kekasih eunsook yang diketahui bernama KIBUM itu tak pernah muncul lagi, dia menyerah.

Minho mendengarnya saat ia pura–pura tertidur dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal rumah sakit. Minho adalah namja yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dalam dirinya, hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati eunsook, walau dia tau eunsook dalam keadan koma dan tak bisa merespon perkataannya.

Dia terus saja menjejali eunsook dengan manhwa favoritnya –NARUTO– yang ia baca keras–keras sambil duduk disisi ranjang eunsook. Atau sesekali menyalakan laptopnya dan memplay film favoritnya, kadang drama saeguk, kadang anime dari negri sakura, atau kadang film hollywood.

Hingga lima bulan kemudian saat minho tengah menceritakan kisah william turner dengan elisabeth swan, membandingkan gurita dalam kisa will dan elisabeth dengan teman spongebob [squidward]... tubuh eunsook bergerak–gerak tak beraturan.

"Eunsook ah.. kau mengenalku?" dokter taemin bertanya pada pasiennya. Dia telah selesai menangani eunsook, pasiennya yang tersadar kembali setelah lama terbaring koma. Mungkin sekitar delapan bulan.  
"Tentuu,,, kau kan dokter keluargaku... tapi mengapa aku berada disini?"

Ya... d–okter taemin memang dokter keluarga Lee Eunsook..

"Aahh,,, syukurlah... aku akan segera menghubungi ayahmu... dan menyuruhnya kembali kekorea..."

dokter taemin mengusap pucuk kepala pasiennya.

"kembali beristirahatlah, setelah merasa bugar berjalan–jalanlah..."  
Kemudian dokter taemin pun meninggalkan eunsook yang masih terlihat kebingungan...

Tirai pemisah itu tak sepenuhnya terbuka, minho hanya bisa melihat kaki mungil eunsook yang tak tertutup selimut bergerak–gerak kesana kemari, menurutnya itu sangat lucu. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

Eunsook tak dapat memejamkan mata setelah dokter taemin pergi, karena jika ia memejamkan mata jantungnya akan berdebar, akibat mengingat wajah seseorang yang hadir dalam mimpinya. Jika ia memejamkan mata maka ia akan melihat pangeran yang mengaku bernama choi minho anak tuan thurner. Eunsook senang namun jatungnya jadi berdebar, oleh karena itu ia putuskan untuk bangkit sekedar beranjak dari ranjangnya...

.  
SREEEKKKK

.  
Eunsook pun berdiri membuka tirai pemisah itu, dan ia tertegun saat matanya bertatapan dengan seorang namja, yang tanpa tau asal mulanya dapat membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Annyeong..." namja itu menyapanya.

Eunsook segera menunduk menutupi rona merah yang mulai menjalar dikedua pipi chuby miliknya.

"Namaku Choi minho, panggil saja aku minho" ucap namja itu, membuat eunsook menoleh kearahnya. Dan minho menyadari ada yang aneh dengan wajah eunsook yang memerah.  
"sepertinya demammu belum sembuh.. wajahmu merah sekali..." Ujar minho jujur

Reflek eunsook memegangi pipi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh,, ani... hanya saja namamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, dalam mimpiku"

"Siapa?"

"Seorang pangeran tampan bernama choi minho anak tuan turner..."

Dan kini giliran wajah minho yang merona...

.  
Sepertinya mereka berdua terjangkit demam yang sama...

.

* * *

**_Takdir tuhan berjalan sesuai apa yang tuhan kehendaki, _**  
**_dan satu hal yang perlu diingat. Perasaan tulus itu pasti berbalas..._**

* * *

FIN

Akhirnyaaaaaa... terselesaikan sudah ini FF yang kukira hilang...  
ternyata menjamur difolder tersembunyi... #SIGH

yang ngaku unyu pasti sudi ripiu  
hayuuuh... capcuz...  
/melambai/

Thanks for reading and leave a review


End file.
